warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bestie Nurgla
thumb|258px|Bestie Nurgla.Bestie Nurgla, nazywane także Śluzowymi Ogarami, lub Ogarami Nurgle'a to zwaliste demony Nurgla, które są równie głupie, co brzydkie - a nie da się ukryć, że należą do najbrzydszych demonów. Opis Jako twory zrodzone z nadzwyczaj silnej energii spaczenia, stanowią hybrydę różnych istot, często przyjmujących kształt urągający prawom natury. Ciało bestii przypomina korpus olbrzymiego, czarnego ślimaka, lśniący od cuchnącej wydzieliny oraz śluzu i zakończony ogonem, na końcu którego tkwi jadowity kolec. Olbrzymia, zębata paszcza otoczona jest niewielkimi mackami, z których sączy się paraliżująca trucizna. Całe ciało pokrywają przypadkowo rozsiane długie kolce, zaś mniej więcej w połowie tułowia tkwi para bezużytecznych, rachitycznych łap o palcach połączonych błoną pławną i zakończonych pazurami. Mimo pewnego ogólnego podobieństwa, bestie Nurgla wykazują znaczną różnorodność kształtu, głównie ze względu na liczne schorzenia i mutacje. thumb|270px|Bestia Nurgla uzbrojona w wiele ssących ust.Trudno uznać je za istoty pożyteczne. Zachowują się w sposób trudny do przewidzenia i atakują wszelkie napotkane istoty Jednak nawet na polu walki nie są godne zaufania, gdyż równie często atakują sojuszników, co oddziały wroga. Poruszają się bardzo powoli, pozostawiając strugę śmiertelnie toksycznego śluzu. Ich smród jest tak przenikliwy, że ptaki spadają z nieba, drzewa i kwiaty więdną oraz usychają, a trawa kruszeje, zamieniając się w szary pył. Pomimo przerażającego wyglądu, Bestie są przyjaznymi stworzeniami zachowującymi się pod każdym względem jak nadmiernie przyjazne i łatwo ekscytujące się szczenięta, a ich "miłość" i chęć zabawy jest zabójcza, z wiadomych powodów. Gdy nowy "przyjaciel" Bestii przestaje się poruszać, jej zainteresowanie szybko przesuwa się na inny cel, w ten sposób stwór z podnieceniem i miłością zabija i niszczy wszystko, czego dotyka. Ponieważ Bestia ma bardzo prymitywny umysł, nigdy nie wie że jej zachowanie jest niebezpieczne i odnotowuje jedynie niewielkie poczucie rozczarowania, gdy nowi towarzysze zabaw jeden po drugim padają i stają się nudni. W bitwie Bestie krążą po całym polu bitwy, szukając nowych przyjaciół, nieustannie przewracając się i zachęcając Siewców Zarazy, aby ci drapali je po plecach i wyciskali ich krosty. Siewcy Zarazy starają się utrzymać porządek, zachęcając Bestie do poruszania się w określonych kierunkach lub do ataku, lub powstrzymania się w razie potrzeby. Jako zarządcy i przywódcy hord Nurgla, Siewcy Zarazy są postrzegani przez Bestie jako ich panowie i thumb|268px|Oblizująca się Bestia Nurgla."specjalni przyjaciele". Demony są niezwykle lojalnymi stworzeniami, więc zwykle przywiązują się do określonego Siewcy Zarazy. Bestie Nurgla boją się ognia, i broni ognistej. Występowanie Liczne stada bestii Nurgla kryją się w ciemności, która wyznacza granicę między Umbrą a Domeną Chaosu. Żerują na Nurglętach i pomniejszych demonach, jakie nieostrożnie uciekają z królestwa Eteru. Niekiedy zapuszczają się dalej na południe, na tereny Kurgan i Hungów, lecz zazwyczaj łatwo padają ich ofiarą, stanowiąc cenne uzupełnienie strawy tych barbarzyńskich plemion. Na cywilizowanych obszarach pojawiają się tylko w czasie najazdów Chaosu, aczkolwiek znane są opowieści szaleńców twierdzących, że bestie te żyją w Starym Świecie i są tak łagodne, iż można je oswoić i hodować. Niektórzy wybrańcy Nurgla usilnie poszukują tych bestii, próbując uczynić z nich wierzchowce. Wśród plemion Kurgan i Norsmenów polowanie na bestie Nurgla uważane jest za niezwykły akt odwagi, a wojownicy, którzy przeżyli takie spotkanie, darzeni są wielkim szacunkiem i podziwem w rodzinnej wiosce. Modele 99819915021_BeastofNurgleNEW03WHF.jpg|4-6 edycja Beast.png|2-3 edycja Źródła *''Realm of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned'' *''White Dwarf 119'' *''Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2-ga Edycja - Księga Spaczenia'' Kategoria:Demony Nurgla